elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dragonling
Is this article needed, being that it deals with a mod? Unless these "Dragonlings" were a cut feature from the vanilla game accessed through modding, I don't see much of a reason for it being here. --- I would agree. Assuming the daedra are to be believed, dragons are immortal and timeless, without gender or breeding. That would imply eggs and dragonlings are a myth. Unless someone can provide in-game evidence of their existence this page should be removed. Mods are not canon. Maybe someone who has played Daggerfall should weigh in, since that appears to be the sole source referenced. -Anonymous Dragonlings are not related to Dragons I don't know how anyone came to this Idea, but Dragonlings are not related to the Dragons seen in Skyrim. 1. Dragons are much, much bigger 2. Dragons are immortal and don't need to reproduce 3. Dragonish and Draconic don't seem to have any connection, or else the Agent of Daggerfall could apparently use the Thu'um. AngryEnclaveSoldier (talk) 15:16, January 7, 2014 (UTC) : The Dragonlings were extinct by the time of Skyrim is the generally accepted answer as to why they werent in the game. But to answer your first point - of course they are! Dragonlings are literally baby dragons. Of course they are smaller. The second point - true, but Daggerfall was made a very very long time ago - its really just a retcon. Thirdly - not really. Atlas of Dragons lists a bunch of different dragons that have existed throughout the eras. Many of these had no thu'um wielding humans. Are you suggesting that the original Blades, with their aim towards dragon-slaying, would have needed the voice? Finally... you are using There Be Dragons as a reference - thats the real mistake there. Timeoin•Say G'Day• 15:21, January 7, 2014 (UTC) : Well, There Be Dragons seems to be an OK source. I don't see what's wrong with it. : "They are not born or hatched. They do not mate or breed. There are no known examples of dragon eggs or dragonlings. The Iliac Bay area has stories of such things, but so far all have proven false. The eggs turned out to be eggs of other reptiles.' The small dragons were merely oversized lizards and no relation to true dragons.''" : Also: "Although they are not born', dragons can die."'' : We would also have thousands reports of mature Dragons roaming the Illiac Bay if Dragonlings would really be the same Dovahs seen in Skyrim. There would most likely also be a lot of Dragonlings in Skyrim, since the Dragon eggs could have survived the Dragon War. : I'm also not suggesting that the original Blades needed the Voice. I'm just saying that if Dragonish would be the same Dragon language seen in Skyrim, the Hero of Daggerfall could speak an apparently lost language. : We also never see female dragons in Skyrim. They don't seem to have a gender at all. We also don't see Dragon Eggs lying around. : And why would Alduin try to resurrect all dead Dragons if he could just reproduce a bit and would have tons of Dragons? AngryEnclaveSoldier (talk) 21:52, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Dragonish is NOT connected with Draconic So, I already edited the Dragonling page. I corrected the error with their supposed "Relation" to the Dragons seen in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. I'm also going to edit this article because Dragonish can't possibly be the same language as the Dragon Language. 1. Dragonlings and Dragons aren't related. We learned in Skyrim that only Dragons can speak the Dragon Language without having to learn it. Dragonlings are just small reptiles, not connected to Dragons in any way, so chances that they can somehow speak Dovahtinvok is very small. 2. In this book , it is mentioned that Dragons are not born and that Dragonlings are just oversized reptilians. 3. Dragons are immortal. They can only be killed when a Dragonborn absorbs their soul. Because they can't be killed, they don't need to reproduce. Dragonlings apparently do reproduce (also mentioned in There Be Dragons). AngryEnclaveSoldier (talk) 18:57, January 9, 2014 (UTC)